


best laid plans

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, background Philip/Theodosia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern au, snippets into the events of Philip and Theodosia's wedding in which everyone wishes that Alexander and Aaron would just let this go for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	best laid plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> so two things, number one: I'm Canadian and what very little politics there are are probably wrong
> 
> number two: the whole Burr and fire thing I read about on tumblr and laughed over enough to think this would happen in a modern setting too

“Have we considered eloping?”

 

Theodosia looked over at Philip, recognizing by the tone that while he was mostly joking there was also a hint of seriousness.

 

“I’d like my father to be there Philip.” Theodosia sighed, “It’s important to me that he is, you know that.”

 

Philip leaned down to hug her from behind in the chair she was sitting in, his discontented noises muffled as he pressed his face into her hair.

 

“The problem isn’t that.”

 

“I know.”

 

“The problem is that my father will be there too.”

 

They both sighed at the same time, just thinking of the practice session the other night that had turned into their fathers muttering darkly across the table and taking shots at each other.

 

“We’ll put it the option on the table,” Theodosia relented, “Plan B.”

 

~~

 

"I can't believe your daughter is marrying into enemy territory. This is grounds for blasphemy Burr and I won't be there to witness it." Thomas was in fine form of annoyance that morning since Aaron had dropped the invitation off on his desk.

 

 

“I didn’t invite you to witness it.” Aaron finally said once Thomas had stopped, getting a confused look from both Thomas and James.

 

 

“Then why did you invite us?” James asked.

 

"Hamilton will hate you being there."

 

 

"So like six?"

 

~~

 

“He’s just doing this to spite me.” Alexander insisted, waving the RSVPs from Thomas and James in his hand, pacing around the living room.

 

Eliza and Angelica exchanged tired glances.

 

“It’s just a tactic of some sort. A way to get under my skin.”

 

“It looks like it’s working.” Angelica said but wasn’t heard as Alexander kept going.

 

“I’m not going to stand for this.”

 

“Alexander please,” Eliza finally stood up, catching him by the arm, “This is Philip and Theodosia’s big day, put aside your differences with Burr for just one night.”

 

Alexander paused and for one moment it looked like he was about to give up before, “I need to make my speech before Burr’s, I’m changing the order of the ceremony.”

 

With that he turned heel and walked out of the room leaving Eliza frowning at the door.

 

Angelica stood up, walking over to drape one arm over her sisters’ shoulder and squeeze lightly.

 

“I don’t supposed Philip and Theodosia have considered eloping?”

 

“I imagine it’s Plan B.”

 

~~

 

The day of the wedding was bright and sunny, with the perfect breeze for the outdoor event right next to the church.

 

It was in stark contrast the argument going on inside.

 

"Hamilton did you create stage directions for the wedding?" Aaron followed Alexander as the other walked around the church, flipping through his speech.

 

"Not for everyone. Just you Burr,” Alexander stopped, giving him a pointed stare, “I wasn't sure you'd be able to decide where to stand so I thought limiting your choices might actually mean something would happen."

 

Only his name being called prevented Aaron from considering punching Alexander.

 

~~

 

Aaron walked Theodosia down the aisle, passing her off with only one comment of ‘if you’re sure’ before he took a seat at the front row, opposite of Alexander.

 

For once neither man said a word, not speaking up in protest or annoyance at their sudden combined families; the looks on Philip and Theodosia’s face enough to quiet them for a time.

 

It didn’t stop Alexander from shooting dirty looks at Thomas and James who sat a few rows behind Aaron however.

 

The silence lasted only up until all guests filtered into the church, the pews had been rearranged to allow tables to be set up from dinner.

 

“You know where you sitting Burr or are you going to kick my son out of his spot for a better seat?”

 

“Shut up Hamilton.”

 

~~

 

“…how Theodosia grew up to be such a charming woman is truly a wonder, her grace and eloquence speak volumes, perhaps not on her upbringing, but on her well formed connections in school…”

 

“He is trying very hard not to insult you, he does like you.” Philip offered to his newly wed wife who had buried her face in her hands.

 

“Philip if we don’t get out of here I might murder your father in my father’s name.” She muttered to him.

 

“Plan C?” He asked, looking around and catching his mother’s eyes. She nodded at him and waved.

 

“Please.” Theodosia, took his hand and followed him out of the building silently, hoping her father would understand.

 

In the far corner of the room Thomas and James were regretting their decision to come, having reached the two hour point in Alexander’s speech.

 

~~

 

“Good luck going next Burr.”

 

“At least people are going to want to listen to mine Hamilton, it is after all what a speech should be, short, succinct, and not about to make everyone leave on a joyous occasion.”

 

~~

 

The church catching fire was at the least to say, unexpected and complete accident, Aaron had just been trying to reach for a glass and knocked the candles over leaving the table cloth to go up in flames and spread to the rest of the hall.

 

“Aaron Burr, sir!” Alexander’s voice came from behind him as Aaron miserably watched the fire department try to put out the fire, “Looks like you could use a fire extinguisher.”

 

It was perhaps the last thing of the night that Alexander remember, the copious amounts of drink that Hercules, Lafayette and Laurens had supplied him with over the night catching up.

 

The memory was just enough for him to print in the paper he owned the next day: _the hall went up much like Burr’s career, dismally and the smoke confusing everyone._

 

~~

 

“The hangover stopped ringing yet there Hamilton?” Thomas was louder than usual on purpose in the congress hall where he and Alexander would get into yet another debate, James and Aaron were standing nearby next to him.

 

Alexander squinted at him, “Didn’t I challenge you to a duel last night, Jefferson?”

 

“No that was table, the rest of what little senses you had were long gone by that point.”

 

Alexander snorted, “My mistake, an easy one to make, the table was as stiff and lifeless as you are so you’ll have to understand.”

 

Thomas glared at him, letting James lead him away with the promise they could get back at him later and leaving Aaron and Alexander standing in the hall, glaring at each other.

 

“Burr.”

 

“Hamilton.”

 

“It was a lovely wedding, right up until the end part with the fire I mean.”

 

“Theodosia planned it all, she has good taste with the exception of marrying into your family.”

 

Alexander was about to retort when he paused at a sudden realization, “Hang on, when was the last time you saw Theodosia or Philip?”

 

“About the middle of your speech.” Aaron frowned, making a note to text Theodosia to make sure she was okay, “I suppose they both had enough sense to leave, they must have gotten tired of hearing you talk as everyone except you has.”

 

“I wouldn’t be throwing insults about people in love with their own voices Burr, at least I talk to make a point, not confuse people enough so they don’t realize I have none.”

 

Alexander let it end there, the clock on the wall making him realize he had to go least he be late for the debate with Thomas and have that used as a point against him.

 

At the same time as Aaron, though he didn’t know it, he texted the newlyweds to ensure everything as fine.

 

~~

 

“Took them less than twenty four hours, pay up.” Theodosia said as she read the text.

 

“Damn, I thought for sure pops would keep arguing enough they’d be distracted.”

 

“To be fair, Philip, that was a good bet.” Theodosia smiled at him, taking his hand, “But enough about our fathers, there’s time to watch them argue at holiday get togethers later.”

 

“The fact that you’re right about that is not something I’m looking forward to,” Philip groaned, “Can’t we just stay on our honeymoon and not go back?”

 

“Plan D.”


End file.
